Pieces of Broken Memories
by n1ghtw-ng
Summary: Dick Grayson keeps a lot to himself. So much has happened to him, he needs to keep his guard up. To prevent it all blowing up in his face, he keeps a journal of letters to his late parents telling them about the extraordinary life he leads as a hero. [with a sprinkle of chalant!] *YoS from Dick's POV!*
1. Letter 1

**hello my lovely readers! remember that time i promised you years of silence from dick's point of view?**

 **tada!**

 **i hope you all enjoy! it starts six years after the murder of the graysons and five months after zatara's sacrifice.**

 **fave & follow! read & review!**

 **disclaimer: i don't own young justice**

* * *

 **April 2011 - Letter One**

Dick Grayson stormed up the stairs after barging through the front door, shoving past his butler who was just as confused as he was angry. He slammed the door to his room and groaned in frustration. Fighting at school, verbally of course, was a habit. People picked on him for being scrawny, for being adopted, for being a nerd. Usually it didn't bother him but something about today really hit home. He'd just recently mourned over the anniversary of the murder of his parents. April was tough month on the black haired boy. He sat down at his desk and dug around in one of the drawers for a notebook.

He pulled out a black spiral with some sort of circus-looking logo and he opened it to a blank page. There'd been tons of things written in it already but now Dick needed to vent more than anything. He needed to vent to his parents.

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _This whole writing thing seems kind of pointless but I've read online that it's useful to get out anger and frustration. Dinah Lance (a good friend of Bruce's) also recommended it. Since punching the life out of some criminals isn't an option right now I figured this was good substitute._

 _I don't want to admit this out loud to anyone but I think I'm a little depressed. It only really happens this time of year...isn't that called seasonal depression? I think it is but I think it's only supposed to happen during the winter months, something to do with lack of sunlight...I'll look into that._

 _It's been six years since you guys took your tragic fall and I still can't seem to cope. It's so pathetic. I should be stronger than this, I know I should be but right now...it's rough. I don't know what I'm even doing anymore to be quite honest with you._

 _These kids at school just don't understand. They think it's amusing that I lost my entire family. It's because none of them have ever gone through much. You see Bruce sends me to Gotham Academy because it's the best place for my mind. It's pretty easy for me, but there's also that hidden challenge that keeps me on my toes. Usually I'm just whelmed because nobody else is. That's why he made me join the mathletes which isn't a bad thing. I enjoy the challenge most of the time._

 _Growing up hasn't been easy. Yeah I have Bruce but he lacks emotion most of the time. I don't get too emotionally involved with him. But when I have an issue I talk to Alfred, our butler (can you believe I have a butler?). He's more like a grandpa to me, or even better, a friend. I get guidance from him and Bruce but in two very different ways._

 _Bruce is more the mentor. He's trained me, helped me perfect my acrobat skills. I have speed, accuracy, stamina, I can pay attention to little details...I'm the perfect sidekick; Robin, the Boy Wonder, Bird Boy...It's so strange that I went from one unusual life to another, you know?_

 _I guess I've met some extraordinary people through being Robin. Forming our own team, us sidekicks, to fight alongside the Justice League. We're more than just shadows of our mentors. The Team is so diverse...there's Kid Flash (former sidekick to the Flash), Aqualad (former sidekick to Aquaman), Superboy (a clone of Superman), Artemis (former sidekick to Green Arrow), Miss Martian (Martian Manhunter's niece), Zatanna Zatara (former protégé to amd daughter of Zatara)...the list goes on as more people come to join.._

 _Kid Flash, Wally West, is my best friend. Bruce introduced us when we were younger (I think right after he took me in) so that I had a friend to grow up with. I've always been grateful to be honest. He's very hyperactive and the speed force surging inside of him probably doesn't help. He's got a big heart and you guys would love him. He'd eat all of mom's leftovers so you know that's a good way into our family, hah._

 _Everyone else is just so unique and different from each other. Especially Zatanna..._

 _I don't even have words for this girl. She's a few months older than me. Her dad is Zatara, the magician who Jack always tried to get to join the circus. Who knew I'd end up having the biggest, dorkiest crush on his daughter. I've literally walked into walls while talking to her. God I sound so dumb. It's just...we have so much in common...From what she's told me so far her mom left her and her dad when she was younger for reasons she has yet to disclose. I don't want to pressure her into telling me because prying into her past is rude and I'd rather not blow it with her. Plus she just recently lost her dad...he sacrificed himself so she could have a life._

 _About five months ago we fought this witch boy named Klarion who separated the kid world from the adult world. Zatanna had to put on this thing called the Helmet of Fate to be able to use her magic with her dad. Once the worlds were merged again Doctor Fate/Nabu, the man inside the helmet , didn't want to give her body up. Zatara stepped in and gave himself instead, and made Bruce promise to take care of his daughter. Since then I've been trying my hardest to be there for her because I know what having no family is like. I think she's grateful but there's still a lot she keeps inside. I'm going to get her to open up to me, because I have this need to take care of her. It's weird, I know...but sometimes things that are natural just feel weird._

 _It gets rough to be without you guys. I don't like admitting it to people but goddamn I'd do anything for a hug from mom and to laugh with dad. I dream about you guys sometimes...that isn't weird, right?_

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


	2. Letter 2

**round two! hello all!**

 **i'm very pleased to bring you guys the next chapter of pieces of broken memories! i'm going to try to post once a week throughout april and the beginning of may (hopefully)**

 **read and review!**

 **fave and follow!**

* * *

 **April 2013 - Letter Two**

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _You guys won't believe everything going on! The last couple of months have been life changing. Well okay I've had plenty of life changing moments but like, this is incredible. I'm starting to really get a handle on this whole teenager thing. Crime fighting, school, social life, family; it was puzzle to piece together but I'm a problem solver so figuring it all out was the only option._

 _I've got so much of that puzzle to tell you guys that I'm going to start with some of the best news I've had in years._

 _Remember Zatanna? The magician girl I told you guys about last time? Now we're...dating. It's kind of weird to think that but the good kind of weird. I don't want to sound like a total loser but I'm so grateful to have her in my life. She's absolutely perfect for me, it's surreal._

 _She knows everything about me. From my favorite color to who I really am. Of course it took plenty of fighting with Bruce but once he gave me the clear I told her everything. She knows about the circus, you guys and Aunt Karla and John and Uncle Richard's condition...I was terrified she'd start to treat me different once she learned the truth but she wasn't judgemental at all. She didn't just pity me and she doesn't see me as any less of a person because of it. That's probably the most comforting think about it all. I had this fear that she'd start to treat me like I was broken or fragile for losing you guys. She has a heart of gold, you know? It's so rare to find something so precious inside of anybody these days. I think it's because of all the loss she's had in her life. She wouldn't want people to treat her any different. I appreciate her so much and sometimes I'm pretty sure I don't deserve her._

 _I took some time to go visit your graves with Bruce._

 _It's been eight years. That's half of my age...god that's crazy. We went on April 1st. Jack was there too, and it was great to see him. He checks in with me every so often, unaware of how I spend my free time. It's better that way. The more people who know what I do, the more at risk those I love are. Bruce and Jack both left me for a while to talk to you out loud. I actually read you guys my letters from the last few times I wrote to you. Sometimes there's this feeling that the two of you are sitting right there with me, with Aunt Karla and John. Speaking of them, I actually reached out to Uncle Richard again, but not one for reconnecting. He barely wanted to see me last month. It felt so strange to not be around him for most of the month and I used to not really understand but with age comes maturity I've learned. It all comes together with understanding and now I understand that he's not who he once was and hey, neither am I. Tragedy changes everyone in some way or another._

 _Nevertheless my day spent in the cemetery was one that was necessary. It was a day where I spent at least an hour talking to tombstones and wiping my eyes so much I went through a box and a half of tissues._

 _From that day forward the only consistently good thing about any day is Zatanna. God that girl brings a smile to my face even at my worst. She's okay when I need my space but still checks in every few hours. She made me dinner, she rented our favorite movie, and she even keeps Bruce out of my hair._

 _Bruce...man, him and I are starting to go south. We were so close, like we could read each other's minds in the field and at home. He was the best dad but now that I'm getting older I don't know...I know he's my adopted dad, my guardian, blah blah blah and all that jazz, but sometimes he really oversteps a line I thought we established on day one. It's starting to make us argue with each other more. He constantly tells me that I need to improve this and that and when I explain why something is the way it is I'm scolded for "talking back". Okay yeah I have a mouth on me and I'm not afraid of authority and yeah that's causing a problem but so is he not treating me like my age. When I'm Robin he just barely treats me as an equal and when I'm Dick I'm treated like a child. Sometimes I'm almost positive he doesn't know how to actually parent. I don't know how much more of it I'll be able to tolerate...but I'll try my best!_

 _I'm sorry this letter was so all over the place. Who knew a teenage boy had so many emotions? I sure as hell didn't._

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


	3. Letter 3

**hello loves!**

 **okay so my goal was shattered because april was so darn busy i wanted to cry. however school ends next friday and this will be finished as soon as possible!** **i hope you're all enjoying. this letter was rewritten like 3 times because i'm so indecisive lol**

 **read and review!**

 **fave and follow!**

* * *

 **April 2015 - Letter Three**

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _I fucked up. I didn't think I could manage to be such a prick. Sometimes I just don't think and that leads to things going south and I don't try and stop them. My shitty attitude and my lack of common sense and not being able to logically think through something because I would much rather jump to conclusions that aren't even on the table as plausible outcomes ruined everything._

 _Zatanna joined the Justice League. She's wanted nothing more since she started on the Team. She thought it'd make her dad proud and honor him all at once, although he already had so much to be proud of._

 _I remember the day Doctor Fate approached her, reluctant to pass along the news she and Rocket, another Team member and former sidekick to Icon, were both invited to join the League. I'd been standing beside her. Her face instantly lit up. This glimmer appeared in her eyes...I'd been lucky enough to see it so many times. She turned and hugged me, the last hug I really remember holding her. I'd never seen her so happy, she finally felt proud of herself, for the first time since her dad, well, sacrificed himself for her._

 _I didn't know what to feel...Yeah I was happy, deep down I really was, but it meant she'd be leaving the Team. She was going to start another chapter in her life, moving on to bigger and better things than some group of sidekicks. She made it to the top now and what would make her want to stay connected to the bottom? The thought of losing her was devastating. I know you shouldn't rely on somebody for your own happiness but she'd become such an important part of who I was, who I am actually, and having her leave was a nightmare I didn't want to begin._

 _So I withdrew myself._

 _I ignored her for a few days; didn't answer her phone calls or texts, went out and patrolled on my own, didn't visit the Cave. I avoided everyone and everything. It was selfish looking back on it but what's done is done. I think it was to protect myself though. You see I've talked to Alfred about it and he said I've lost a lot of people so when I feel like I'm going to lose someone else I push them away so that I hurt them before they can hurt me. Does that make any sense? I think it sort of does._

 _When I finally talked to her after a few days of thinking I knew what needed to be done. Granted her leaving me was out of her character, out of her world, but I didn't want to chance it. Something inside of me made me think she'd move on as fast as she could and leave the Boy Wonder in the dust._

 _I ended our relationship. God that hurts to admit. She kept trying to work things out. Everything she said I shot down, for her sake. She shouldn't have to deal with some emotional prick. I told her that I was dealing with a lot all of a sudden and I needed change and space. That's the only lie I've ever told her._

 _I'll never forget the look on her face...a look of pure sadness, pure doubt, pure heartbreak. Her eyes swelled up and her small hands clenched themselves into fists. I noticed her nails dug into the palms of her hands. To be honest I'm surprised she didn't hit me or something. The last thing she told me was that she never wanted to see me again and I couldn't argue with that as much as it hurt. I'll always regret the fact that that was our last conversation._

 _Since then she's moved out of the Cave and into her own place. I believe it's in Palo Alto and working as a stage magician like her dad. From what I can tell she seems to be doing great and that makes me happy. Her induction ceremony was gorgeous. She and Rocket made history being the first all girl inductions and I've never been more proud of my girl. Scratch that, I meant my best friend._

 _We don't really talk anymore but it's for the better. There have been a few brief encounters but nothing that has lasted longer than five minutes. She's moved on, I think. Happiness is back in her life and who am I to take away such a beautiful thing from her? Wally and Artemis are still close with her. At first Artemis wanted nothing to do with me and hell, I didn't blame her. Zee's her best friend and she went into full mom mode when everything went down. Wally talked her down from her rage and now she tolerates me again. I get little updates every so often. It's reassuring to know she's in good hands because that makes me feel a little better._

 _What else besides ruining my life have I done? Well for starters I'm not longer Robin. I decided it was time to grow up and pass the Robin persona down to someone who was a brother to me. Bruce took in a younger kid named Jason Todd. Troubled, raised around the streets and even got caught trying to steal from Bruce. When he first came to the house he wasn't too happy but he warmed up and was the brother I needed. He became Robin. But like all the stories I'm writing about, this one has a sad ending too. While on duty, he made the ultimate sacrifice and it will haunt me for the rest of my life because I wasn't there to protect the younger brother I'd always wanted. Finding out about his death...oh man, that's tied with hurting Zee as the worst day of my life. Jason still had so much to learn, so much to experience in life. Everytime I come to the house I expect to see him and everytime he's not there the sadness takes over me again. We still don't really know who or what did this to him but when I find them all hell will break loose, Bruce and I can actually agree on that._

 _He he may be gone but he won't ever be forgotten._

 _The next Robin is a boy who Bruce also took in, Tim Drake. He's smart, a good detective with a good head on his shoulders but he's a bit unsure of this whole hero thing. It's like, starting the first day of high school and not knowing where to go, you know? It kind of reminds me of me. I know he'll eventually get the hang of the whole hero thing and I already know he makes a great addition to the Team. He's got the potential to be a leader one day and I can't wait to see it all unfold._

 _And where does that leave the former Boy Wonder? I traded the yellow and red for blue and black._

 _I am Nightwing. Nobody will ever take that away from me._

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


	4. Letter 4

**letter four! planning on having letter five up within the next two weeks. school's now over so i have all the free time in the world to write!**

 **i hope you're all enjoying this fic!**

 **read &review!**

 **fave &follow!**

* * *

 **April 2017 - Letter Four**

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _Change is definitely the best and worst thing to ever happen to the world. It's a necessary evil, that's something I've realized in the last two years._

 _The last year has been full of these surprises, good and bad, and now I can finally sit and vent about them all. There's so much, I have no idea where to start._

 _We lost Kid Flash, but the entire situation is so complex, I still don't understand what happened. From what the Flash explained Wally's lost in the speed force. The speed force is what gives the Flash and all those who share his powers their speed. It surges through them, like electricity, at least from what I can understand. We don't know if we'll get him back but you bet I'm working my damned hardest to figure out some way to get back in touch with him. It's all so confusing and complicated that even the best scientists can't figure out a way to know if he's alive or not..._

 _Artemis is crushed. I have never seen her so worn, so distraught, so...sad. Zatanna's been keeping a close watch on her. She's constantly at her side, spending as much of her time with her as she can. The distractions are good for Arty, it can somewhat subdue the pain. She's broken, but not unfixable._

 _The reason we lost Wally in the speed force is because of this group we thought we took out, called the Light. It consisted of eight of the most dangerous villains we've ever faced. Aqualad's father, Black Manta (a member of the Light), was our way in. Through a deep undercover operation, we infiltrated the Light and learned all about their plans. They had a secret ally, an alien species who called themselves the Reach. They almost screwed over the Justice League but we won. That's a long story in and of itself. But regardless, Wally knew what his sacrifice was for and every single day it serves as my reminder of why I stay in this life._

 _While Aqualad was undercover I stepped up and took over as team leader. I was already working with Tim as a mentor and then having to run an entire team of teenage superheroes...Yikes. I now understand why Bruce didn't think I was ready to be a leader back when the team first started._

 _It's also the reason why I decided to take a leave of absence from the Team. Being a leader was too much and honestly I need to piece myself together. So much of me has been chipped away in the last six years that I need to rediscover who I am, who I'll be, and who should be there to help me._

 _Bruce was the first person I started to fix things with. Him being off world for so long really made me rethink the whole idea that I don't need him. Bruce is more than just someone who helped me cope with my resentment, more than someone who taught me how to throw a punch; he's the father figure I needed to grow up. Now that I'm no longer going through my rebellious teenager phase, I can really connect with Bruce, not only as mentor and former sidekick, but as father and son._

 _Bruce also made me realize that I needed to fix things with Zatanna, too._

 _After all the Reach and the Light bullshit the League threw this huge party and everyone was there. At first I wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. It meant Zatanna would be there and if her and I were to be in the same room it could go pretty far south if one thing was out of place. We'd had a brief encounter about a year ago, when we needed her help to make this Glamour Charm for Artemis to go undercover with. I think then she only did it because it was for Arty but hey, talking to her was a bonus._

 _Bruce helped me figure out what to say to her. We looked at all the facts; what happened before our breakup, during our breakup, and the current situation. I'd been mentally planning what I'd say to her for weeks at this point. She was standing at the other end of the Watchtower talking to Barbara (Batgirl) and Artemis. Without a second thought, and maybe a drink or two in me, I walked straight up to them to talk. She completely blew me off. I kept going at it, trying to get her to talk to me. At some point she finally she caved, agreeing to only briefly talk to me. We went into a conference room so that we could hear each other so there wasn't any yelling over loud music. She really didn't want anything to do with me for awhile. She didn't talk, she only listened._

 _If there's one thing that hasn't changed about me it's the fact that I don't beg anyone for anything. If something is meant to be it will happen and that's that. With Zatanna though, that all changed. I wanted nothing more than her back in my life and if I was going to have to beg and plead then so be it._

 _She wasn't listening to the first half of our conversation, but I wasn't mad about this. She had every right to ignore me to the fullest extent. It took her awhile to let her guard down and once she did I let everything out. I explained all the bullshit I said years ago was a defense mechanism. I told her how I was a selfish douchebag who was too focused on himself to worry about her. I told her about everything that happened following her leave, I told her how I wanted nothing more than to talk to her and apologize for what I'd done to her. I told her how Bruce brought me back to my senses, and how much I missed the hell out of her, and I'd give anything for one more shot to prove to her I'm not the person I once was. She was hesitant. I remember sweating I was so nervous. After her long pause she finally agreed to consider it. We settled on going out to patrol Bl_ _üdhaven the following night. It wasn't much but that one night turned into a few nights a week, and now we go nightly. Sometimes, she even lets me buy her dinner beforehand. Slowly but surely, she's letting me back into her life._

 _I promise I'll keep you updated, on Wally, on Bruce, and on Zatanna. You guys may be gone but you're still the most important family I'll ever have._

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


	5. Letter 5

**hey look! i kept a promise!**

 **this was probably my favorite letter so far, tbh. i really hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **read and review!**

 **fave and follow!**

* * *

 **April 2019 - Letter Five**

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _Where do I even try to begin? There's been so much that's happened, oh god. Every little element of life has popped up out of nowhere and made me laugh, cry and everything in between._

 _Zatanna and I just moved out of Bruce's house and into our own place. He was a little nervous about us going out on our own but we're both well over the acceptable age of living at home. I know he doesn't want to be alone but he's got Alfred and even Tim for a few more years. We got our own little apartment in Bl_ _üdhaven, our city. It's small, but for the both of us it works. Zee even got her job to transfer to a few of the local venues so we're staying put for as long as we can._

 _I've finally accepted the invitation to become a member of the Justice League. I wasn't too thrilled about the idea of joining but the more time I thought about it the more I decided it was the right choice to make. Me and the rest of the original team, Team Year Zero as we're known, were invited to join with a very special condition; we are our own covert subteam within the League. All of us accepted. I know being in the Justice League was never a priority for me but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I'll finally be equal with all the greats; Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, the Hawks, even Batman._

 _The rest of the Team is excited too. They even decided to have an honorary spot for Wally during our ceremony...Which not only means a lot to me, but to Artemis as well. She's doing a lot better now, not completely healed, but she's trying her best for him. She has retired her Artemis identity though and now goes by Tigress. Wally's death reminds her why she wants to save other people, why she is a hero. Joining the Justice League helps her make Wally proud, just like Zee joined to make her dad proud. It's good for her, Zee and I both agree on that._

 _If you guys haven't picked up on it already Zee and I are back together and happier than we ever have been. Of course we still fight but it's nothing that is going to tear us apart. Last month was probably one of our biggest milestones... she came to visit you guys with me._

 _I had been planning on stopping by the cemetery for about a month, but between the hero life, working with Bruce at Wayne Tech, and trying to find time to sleep visiting you guys slipped my mind (it sounds awful I know I still feel terrible about it)._

 _But one Sunday afternoon Zee and I went out for breakfast to this diner we usually go to and on the way out the door she told me she had a surprise for me. I'd been so confused as to what she'd been talking about. It wasn't my birthday, or her birthday, or our anniversary, nothing major. The entire walk had me so confused. Once we got to the cemetery gates I'd become frozen in place, terrified to take the next step. She took my hand, gave it a light squeeze, and told me I could go alone or bring her. Of course I opted for the latter._

 _I cautiously led the way, having to mentally pace myself. I didn't know why all of a sudden visiting was so hard for me. Maybe because it had been so long, maybe because Zatanna was with me. She was supportive though and that kind of made it easier. Carefully, I wove through the tombstones until I was standing in front of the one I'd grown so used to seeing. It was clean, like someone had been here recently. I again felt her hand touch mine and my eyes glanced back at her. Her smile instantly eased my nerves. All the worry and anxiety gone from my head._

 _So we sat down, and I started to tell her everything. From living with a traveling circus, to your deaths, to becoming Robin. She listened to it all; the babbling, the laughing, the endless stories. She even wiped the few tears that fell from my eyes off of my cheeks. We sat for what must have been hours. I'd told her things I'd never told anyone else, not even Wally. She could probably recite our entire family history at this point because she's heard it all._

 _And that's when I realized she was the girl I was going to marry._

 _Nobody had ever been so patient with me, so intent on listening to every word I said. Sure my friends listened to me when I needed them but Zatanna is so different. She has this...this gift of looking past all of someone's mistakes and sadness and making them feel like they're loved immensely when they need it the most. She's not only my best friend, but the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Bruce is extremely supportive and said, and I quote, 'she'll make one hell of an addition to the family'._

 _He also gave me the idea to talk to her grandparents. I didn't actually know she had grandparents but from what I've found online they live in Venice, Italy. Bruce said they, along with Zatara, lived in Italy until his teenage years, then moved to Manhattan. Her grandmother was a powerful sorceress back in her day, but now is just enjoying the retirement life. So of course I call, they'll be my family after all. Her grandfather is the one to answer and he was very confused. It was very awkward at first, but after I explained everything to him, he was very pleased I had called to make him aware of the situation. It doesn't seem like she reaches out to them much, but I didn't try to ask. She'll tell me if she wants to._

 _Needless to say I was given his blessing, and we've arranged for mine and Zee's honeymoon to be in Italy so we can spend a few days with them because she hasn't seen them in years. She'll have no idea either, it's a total surprise. Her grandparents and I all agreed we think she'd love it. Now all she's got to do is say yes when I ask (let's hope she does)._

 _I'm sorry if this was all over the place but I had to much to tell you. I can't get over the fact it's been fourteen years since the last time I saw you guys...Wow...It's just setting in...I hope you'll be at the wedding in spirit, and I really hope you guys love Zee as much as I do. Mom, you guys would get along so well, your personalities are almost identical. It scares me how well she'd fit in with the Grayson bunch._

 _Bruce is right, she will make one hell of an addition to the family._

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


	6. Letter 6

**the last chapter of _Pieces of Broken Memories_ is here!**

 **i'm so very sad to end this fic, but so very glad it received all the support it did!**

 **this last letter is for all of you who faved, followed, reviewed, or even just clicked to see what it was all about!**

 **if you enjoyed this make sure to check out _Years of Silence_ , Zatanna's letters to her dad!**

 **and be on the lookout for my newest fic within the next few weeks (it's spitfire and chalant)**

 **i love you all tremendously! thank you!**

 **\- kiers**

* * *

 **April 2021**

 _Dear Mom & Dad,_

 _Congrats! You have an official daughter-in-law!_

 _Zatanna and I were married on April 27, 2020 and it was by far the happiest day of my entire life. I know that seems a little overdramatic but I really mean it. Every bad thing that has ever happened ceased to exist and all that mattered was her and I and her becoming Mrs. Zatanna Zatara-Grayson. (She wanted to keep her last name for her dad and I thought it was a great idea.) The ceremony was huge. Tons of people were there, League and all. It's all still so vivid...I don't think I'll ever forget it._

 _When she found out about the honeymoon I planned, she freaked. Not only were we going to Italy, her favorite place in the world, but she got to see her grandparents._

 _They were probably the nicest people I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. We talked on the phone for months before and I was so anxious about meeting them. What if I wasn't what they wanted for her? What if I wasn't good enough? I ended up having nothing to worry about. Her grandmother welcomed me with open arms and her grandfather was just happy to see she had found happiness. They truly made me feel like part of their family and I couldn't have asked for anything more. We were told that any time we wanted to visit to just show up and there'd always be a room for us. We're trying to plan a surprise visit where they'll come to New York for Christmas without Zatanna knowing. Nothing's final yet but when it happens Zee's going to flip._

 _Our one year anniversary is coming up and I have no idea what we should do. I've already taken care of getting her favorite flowers, stargazer lilies, for the morning before I leave for work and dinner that night at the Chinese place where I proposed but I don't feel like it's enough. I know it's not super extravagant but at the same time she isn't into all of that. I might try to take the day off work so we can spend it together but I don't know about scheduling. She doesn't care either way. That's just how our relationship is and I couldn't be more grateful._

 _Wedding fever wasn't only hitting us though. Bruce was actually married a while back to Selina Kyle, his secretary at Wayne Enterprises. We ended up finding out she was Catwoman, a villainess turned to our side. She's a nice woman, and her and Zee get along great. She loves Bruce for everything he is and even gets him to show the slightest bit of emotion. It makes me happy to know he was able to love someone like I love Zatanna. He may be the Dark Knight but every knight deserves to have some sort of damsel, whether she's in distress or saving his ass._

 _Tim's done an amazing job as Robin, he's definitely outperformed me on every possible level. Every expectation I had for him was exceeded. I'm a proud brother. He's had a girlfriend for awhile now, Cassie Sandsmark. She's Wonder Woman's former protégé, Wonder Girl. The two remind me a lot of me and Zee when we were around their age. We've double dated a few times with them and it's always a blast. Cassie and Zee are like sisters already and it really warms my heart to see that. She deserves the best family I can give her._

 _Speaking of family, I've been thinking about when Zee and I decide to start one of our own. We've talked about it, but both want to make sure our lives are in order before we bring a baby Zatara-Grayson into this world. She's still a stage magician, which she loves, and I've been working with Bruce. He said that my position is permanent and there's going to be room for me to move up and eventually, take over the company. That's way down the line but right now I'm content being head project coordinator for the technology department. We're both still active members of the Justice League, too. I feel like if we were to have a baby the hero life would need to go on hold, especially for Zee._

 _But back to a baby, yeah, I want to be able to know I can support a family. Zee's definitely down for a little one, she's been hinting at it here and there. Every so often there will be a baby magazine on our coffee table or she'll be looking at baby names on her laptop. I don't know if I want a son or a daughter though. A daughter that looks just like Zee warms my heart, but then I think about all the boys I'll have to fight off. I think this is what Zatara felt like with Zatanna when we were fourteen. A son would be a blessing too, especially because maybe one day he would become Robin. Wow, that's a scary thought. My kid being a hero. It's not unheard of but it's a surreal thought._

 _I wonder if our child would have Zee's magic. I don't know how that works since technically she's a Homo Magi. I feel like it'd be nerve wracking to have a magical child, you'd never know what could happen. They could sneeze and turn everyone in the room into birds or something. I know when Zee was just discovering her powers (her grandma told me this story) she coughed and everyone in her third grade class, including the teacher, had laugh attacks. She's still embarrassed by that and we're 24-years-old._

 _Wow...24...that means 15 years ago you guys died..Wow...I'm sorry that just fucks me up. That's such a long time away from you, from the circus, from those memories, that life. I wish you were still here, I really do. You'd both love Zatanna so much. I know I've said that a ton but it's so real. I wish you guys would have been here for the wedding. I mean I know you're here in spirit, Zee tells me that all the time, but I wish I could see you, hug you, laugh with you. I think if Zee and I have a daughter I'd want Mary to be somewhere in her name. It just, it sounds fitting in a way._

 _I hope you guys are reading these over my shoulder as I write, or better yet, are by my side as I experience all life has thrown at me. I think about you guys every day. I try to visit once a week, too. Zee comes with usually. She always talks to you guys so I hope you're listening._

 _I'll write soon and I'll let you what happens with our little family and if and when we expand._

 _I love you both more than anything and I hope that all is well and you're both happy and watching over me._

 _With love,_

 _Your Dickie_


End file.
